The Guardian
by bunji the wolf
Summary: When an old friend return. Things never stay same do they? Naruto X Kill la Kill Crossover


**I Don't own Naruto or Kill La Kill**

**Chapter 1-An Old Friend-Part 1**

"So this is the place huh? Honnoji Academy?" spoke a young man.

The young man standing tall wearing a red scarf around his neck, the young man wore a long gray colored cloak that covered his entire body.

Standing before appeared to be a giant towering city. A city made out of four levels of residential buildings.

The young man took out a map and looked at it then looked back the city standing before.

"Pretty damn big," He said.

"**So it seems Naruto," **A deep male unknown voice spoke to him.

"Been couple of years since me and the old met." The young man known as Naruto said.

"**Yes, but we are here for a reason. Let's follow that reason shall we?"**

"Very well, so let's go." He said.

"**Yes. Let's but could please lower your music. You play it so loud how you can people talk to you?"**

"No promise I like my music loud, beside I hate people who never shuts up."

"**Oh for Goodness sake."**

Naruto put on two large pair of headphone, soon after he pulled a grey colored hoodie over his head and walked off with his head bobbing to the music.

'_Old man,'_ Naruto thought.

He thought back to the event before he left home.

"_Naruto, you're going to school!" Yell a woman._

"_One why, two as if and three why?" The young man said with a bored stare._

"_One your seventeen years old, two you need it and three I promise your parents their son will not become a dumbass." said an older woman._

"_Baa-chan I really don't want too!"_

"_Please, Naruto. You need this I took care of you since you were seven. I won't have Minato or Kushina's wish go to waste. You will go to school. Also I got a letter from your favorite old goat." The woman smiled._

"_Ah, the old man really?"_

"_If you be good I'll read it."_

"_Ok you win." He sighed._

"_Dear Naruto, it has been years since I last seen you. I have a request for you. I wish you to go to Honnoji Academy because-"_

"**Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"** The bodiless voice yelled.

Naruto snapped out of it.

"Huh?" He said.

"**Look out!"** The voice yelled.

Naruto looked to his right to see a large train coming towards him. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, he quickly ran to the other side of the track. He avoided being run over by the train.

"That was close." He sighs with relief.

"**I told you to not have your music so loud. Keep that up you'll be deaf before adulthood."**

"I'm sorry "Mom" it wasn't the music. I was just loud in my thoughts."

"**Still thinking about the old man?"**

"Yeah," He nodded.

"**You should go and see how those two before you head to the school."**

"That's a good idea." He smiled.

**Somewhere else:**

"Ryuko-chan!" A young girl yelled.

"Huh, what is it Mako?" Ryuko asked.

Ryuko Matoi aka the Transfer student. Ryuko is a seventeen year old teenager. She had feathery mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red streak on her bangs. Her eyes are blue yet she has an odd peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. The outfit she dons is a navy blue (though its looks black) sailor uniform. Her sailor uniform style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf, there is a x cross on the right side of the uniform. She wears a red fingerless left-handed glove.

Mako Mankanshoku, Ryuko's friend, is a young teenage girl with amber eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl Cut. She wears a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt.

"For you," Mako gave Ryuko a letter.

"Where did you get this from?" Ryuko asked.

"The mailman or I think it was him? Not sure he looks funny for a mailman. Anyway he wanted me to give this to you." Mako said with a friendly smiled.

Ryuko notice the mail letter had a seal on it. The seal was black colored symbol of what appears to be a fox howling. Ryuko carefully open the mail letter.

Ryuko read the letter and suddenly Mako saw, a big smile on Ryuko's face. Something within the letter made her very happy.

"He's coming here? No way. Ha-ha-ha I don't believe it." She laughed.

"Must be good news. Who's coming Ryuko-chan?" Mako looked curious. She peeked over Ryuko's right shoulder. Ryuko however crush the letter into a small ball.

"A friend I hadn't seen in years is coming here." Ryuko said with a cheerful grin.

"Friend, sound like he's your best friend is he?" Mako chuckled.

"Something like that." Ryuko blush slightly, she rubbed the back of her head.

Suddenly the two heard the school bell ring.

"Shit!" Ryuko grabbed Mako and ran off before they were late for school.

**Back with Naruto:**

Naruto visited where Isshin Matoi lives.

"What happen?" His voice filled with confusion and sadness.

Standing in front of the young man, stood a ruin burned down mansion.

Naruto looked around the ruin mansion. Naruto heard the sound of a crack glass. He looked down to see what he stepped on. Removing his right foot he saw he stepped on a picture. The picture was a broken small frame of a young girl and an old man who both were smiling in the picture.

Naruto took the picture out from the frame and smiled while looking at the picture. While smiling he recalled memories of the past in his mind.

"_Naruto! No fair. You didn't count to ten. Do over!" A young girl said._

"_Oh come on. I did count to ten. Your just slow!" A very young Naruto laughed._

"_You idiot!" The sound of a punch was heard._

"_Ouch! What was that for?" He asked._

"_I want a do over. This time you count to twenty."_

"_B-but I can't count that high." He whimpered._

"_Do it or I won't play with you anymore."_

"_Find, don't have be a pain. Man you and Baa-chan scary you know that?"_

"_Naruto!"_

Naruto chuckled at the memories of the time of his childhood, especially the moment he shared with his best friend.

But soon his smile was replaced by a frown.

"I have to find them, gotta make sure they're ok." He took the picture and hidden in his cloak before he ran off.

**Elsewhere:**

While in class bored to hell, Ryuko was in the middle of class much like everyone else. However her mind was somewhere else.

**Flashback:**

"_Dad," A young Ryuko spoke._

"_Yes?" Ryuko's father asked._

"_Where did "He" go? I thought he was coming today to play?" _

"_Ah, he's busy with Family problem." Her father answered._

"_Family problem? Like what? Is he sick or someone he knows sick?" Young Ryuko asked._

"_As you know Ryuko. We're not immortal and sooner or later our lives will come to an end." Her father sighed at the end._

"_I don't get what you mean pops." She looked confuse._

"_When you're older you'll understand better. Right now your friend is going through some tough times. I am sure you two will play again soon. But right now its way pass your bedtime young lady time for bed." Ryuko pouted._

**End of flashback:**

"Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chan!" Mako called her.

"Huh, what?" Ryuko snapped out.

"You spaced out there. Class is over." Mako told her.

Ryuko looked over to see the classroom was empty nobody but two remain.

Mako and Ryuko left the school grounds as they walked to Mako's home where Ryuko stayed for the time being.

While the two walked home. They heard the sound of students from the school talking to someone.

Ryuko believed they were bullying someone, she decide check it out. However, what the two discover a different outcome.

The so called bullies were actually being bully by one man alone. Down on the ground were four male students while the fifth student was being man-handed by one person. The fifth student was being held in the air by one person. The person was covered in a long cloak.

"I'm telling ya the truth dude. I don't where she is." The fifth student said.

"No, you're lying to me. You're a student surely you have seen her or know where she usually goes yes? Or else do you want me to beat the inch of your life?" The cloak man said.

"I don't know. I'm telling you the truth. I'm sorry we try to rob you." The student said.

"Yeah I bet your sorry now huh? Maybe I should beat your ass anyway." The cloak man chuckled.

"Please we're sorry." The student begged.

"Tsk, fine." He let the male student go.

The moment the cloak man turned around he saw Ryuko standing right in front of him. He gasps when he saw her.

Ryuko saw the cloak man's eyes his strong blue eyes were very familiar to her. In fact she knew those blue eyes belong too.

Ryuko saw the male student grabbed a metal pipe. He smiled as his target was the cloak man.

"Look out!" She yelled.

The cloak man looked over his right shoulder only to get bash in the face by the metal pipe.

**SMACK!**

The male student laughed, but soon his laughter died down. He soon gasps when he saw the cloak man was glaring at him. The cloak man's eyes were now colored red. Soon the wind blew in the air. The cloak hoodie flew off exposing the cloak man's face.

The cloak man was bleeding from the right side of his head. The right side of the headphone was slightly cracked. Now his face expose, the young man had long spiky blonde hair, on each cheeks were three line whisker markings.

"Big mistake buddy!" The young man said.

The young man grabbed the male student by the throat and started to grip his throat tightly.

"Naruto! Don't kill him. He's not worth it." Ryuko said the name of the cloak man.

He sighed, he smash the male student face against a brick wall before he let him go.

"Ryuko," He said, he turned around looking at the teenager.

"Man you look great! It's been years since we last seen each other." He laughed cheerfully.

"Seem you hadn't changed much Naruto." Ryuko chuckled with her arms folded.

"Ryuko-chan, you know this guy?" Mako asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "Naruto, this is Mako. Mako this is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah truly a pleasure to meet a friend of Ryuko, especially if it's a girl." He grinned. Naruto kneel down before Mako, he grabbed her right hand and kissed it. Mako blushed.

"Ah oh my, it's a pleasure…um I…"

"Hey don't get too friendly." Ryuko booted Naruto in the face away from Mako.

"Still got that burning spirit Ryuko."

"I've read your grandmother's letter she sent." Ryuko told him.

"Wow that was damn quick. I just left home about two days ago. So Ryuko, where's the old man and what happen to your home?" His question made Ryuko frown.

"Ryuko?" Mako notice her friend's quickly became silence.

"Hey Mako I'll caught up with ya later. Me and Naruto got a lot of catching up to do. Would ya mind leaving us alone, he and I go way back." Ryuko said with a big smile.

"Don't worry we're just old friends. I won't do anything weird to Ryuko." Naruto rest his right hand on Ryuko's left shoulder.

"You better not or I'll kick your ass back to your crib." Ryuko tighten her left fist which cause him to sweatdrop.

Mako couldn't help but laugh and smiled. Seeing how the two reacted together. Mako knew she can leave Ryuko behind without worries.

"Naruto, would you mind eating with us tonight later on?" Mako asked him.

"Sure I don't mind." He said with a friendly grin.

Soon Mako ran off leaving the two friends alone together.

"I didn't want Mako to know." Ryuko said.

"About our relationship or about what happen to your home?" His question was.

"Bit of both,"

"You could have killed that guy." Ryuko sighed.

"I know," He sighed.

"So why are you here?" She asked.

"Because the old man asked me too, he sent a letter to me and Baa-chan. He requested for me to go to this school. He also requested that I become your guardian."

"You become…my guardian? You're kidding right?" Ryuko stare.

"Nope, it's true the old man wanted me to be your guardian. Make sure you stay safe and all. Hell one of his requested is to make sure you're strong as well." Naruto grew a wide smile.

"What else did pop listed?" she asked.

"Just to make sure you're safe, you're strong and also to make sure you make many friends. And make you sure you live a happy life. So where's the old man?" He said with happy tone.

"Dad's dead." She answered with a calm voice.

There was a heavy silence pause between the two. Naruto frown while Ryuko had a blank expression on her face. The silence lasted for about a minute at tops.

"Wow…really?" She nodded "Talk about killing a happy reunion. I'm sorry to hear that Ryuko. Must been touch on ya."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"How he died?"

Ryuko narrow her eyes to the right as if she wanted to dodge the question.

"Something wrong Ryuko?"

Ryuko sighed "Dad was murdered." She lowered her head with despair.

"WHAT! Someone killed the old man?!" He balled up his fists in angry.

"I don't know who did it. I came here to find out who did it. Look Naruto I'm happy I got to see but-" Ryuko's eyes widen she quickly ducked her head. Naruto missed deliver a blow to her head.

"The hell!" She yelled.

"Come on." He said.

"Naruto what are you doing?" She asked.

"If the killer was able to ice the old man, the killer gotten be strong as hell. I want to test you. See how strong you are Ryuko." Naruto strike Ryuko with a quick right jab. However, Ryuko blocked it with a metal case.

"First thing first, I want to show you something." Ryuko had a cocky smirk on her face.

Ryuko open the metal case withdraw from the metal case a weapon. The weapon was a long blade.

"Is that a giant scissor?" He pointed.

Naruto was right but also wrong. The weapon Ryuko was holding a giant scissor blade but only half of it. She held the red scissor blade.

"The killer has the other half." She told him.

"So you think if you find the other half, you find the killer?" Ryuko nodded.

"Ready to play Ryuko?" Naruto asked his childhood friend.

"Likewise but this time it's not hide or seek." She chuckle.

"Really? Are you so sure?" He cracked a wicked grin.

"Now to set the music to right tone…" He turned his headphones to the right music.

"Ah yes, there we go." He started to bob his head. The music was loud as Ryuko was able to hear it coming from his headphones.

"Let's go!" Ryuko dashed toward Naruto, only for him to block her bladed weapon.

"Huh?" Ryuko saw Naruto was blocking her attack, however not with his hands but rather his body.

"What the?" Naruto pushed Ryuko back.

Naruto took out from underneath his cloak a long blade weapon. It was a sword yes but with an odd metal sheath. For some reason this metal sheath had a trigger on it which all made Ryuko curious and focus on how dangerous Naruto's weapon is.

Naruto didn't pull his blade out from its sheath. He used it to block Ryuko's attack.

Naruto hear the sound of children running around, adults yelling and dogs barking. He looked around their surrounding it didn't fit, the place wasn't set right.

"Hey Ryuko I would like to test you. But not right now I would like to…maybe tomorrow?" Ryuko nodded, as the two best friends walked together, Ryuko show Naruto around and told him what's what in the city.

**Next day:** **Honnoji Academy**

Ryuko and Mako were being companied by Naruto. Who like before wore the same gray cloak and hoodie hiding who he is and what he wore underneath.

"Stop right there!" A voice spoke.

The three stopped only to see who stop them. It was Ira Gamagori one of the student council's Elite Four. Gamagori is a very tall large, muscular young man. He has a dark toned complexion and short blonde hair. He has thick noticeably eyebrows, wearing pair of small gold earrings, wearing his unique Three-Star Goku Uniform.

"Gah, what do you want giant?" Ryuko said with annoyed tone.

"Maybe he wants to fight you Ryuko-chan?" Mako guessed.

"If he wants too then be my guest heh." She smiled.

"No!" He said.

"Huh, then why stop us from going to class?" Ryuko asked.

"I am familiar with you two, but however…the one behind you. He has not shown his face on these grounds. If he wish to step foot here on school ground. All faces must be shown." Ira told them.

"What? I can't enter school ground? I'm a newcomer." Naruto said.

"I see. Very well then newcomer shows me your face." Ira waited.

"No," Ira looked shock for a moment.

"Huh, Naruto-kun, that's not a good idea." Mako whispered to him.

"I'll show my face when I want too. Not when I need too. Beside my face isn't important for all to see." Naruto said.

He walked off only to be stopped by Ira who stood in front of him.

"Wanna pick a fight?" The young man asked.

"No, but I will force my hand if needed. All faces must be known or otherwise untold danger is bound to be found, especially if this becomes a danger toward Lady Satsuki." Ira told the young man.

"Tell me how can I enter without late for my first day of school?" Naruto asked Ira.

"That task will be decided by Lady Satsuki." Ira looked away from Naruto and looked upward. Naruto looked to see what the giant was looking at.

There high at the top the school's roof, there was a young woman. However Naruto couldn't see from this view. He took out a mini scope from his cloak to get a better view. However this mini scope still couldn't give him a better look of her.

However even though he couldn't see her, her voice was heard as it carries from the high heavens down to the earth they stood.

"All faces will be shown or known. I will not have a single face be unknown. But I will allow you to enter these grounds but only one rule you must follow." Satsuki yelled from far above.

"Oh yeah! What's your rule?" He chuckle a bit.

"You must face Ryuko Matoi in battle, if you so happen to win. You shall become a student faceless or not!" Satsuki yelled.

Both Ryuko and Naruto looked at each other for a moment. Ryuko would be lying if she wasn't curious about Naruto, especially since it has been years since they last met.

"You're on!" Both Naruto and Ryuko shouted.

**Ten minutes later:**

Naruto and Ryuko stood ready to face each other in battle. Naruto wanted to test Ryuko strength and Ryuko curious to see how Naruto fight.

"Let's rock!" Naruto perform a roundhouse kick.

Ryuko block his attack with her scissor blade. Naruto was pushed by Ryuko.

"You're quick but not fast." He smiled.

"We'll see about that." Ryuko yell.

Ryuko slash her scissor blade but Naruto dodged her weapon, but then Ryuko surprise him, she stabbed the ground only to deliver an upward cut-kick. The surprise blow knocked Naruto off his feet.

"Ok, I got bit carless I deserve it." He laughed.

Ryuko slashed downward however, Naruto blocked with his sheathed blade.

Feeling annoyed Ryuko bare her teeth.

"Come on! How can we fight, if you're not being serious, BLOCKER!" She growl.

"I am…you hadn't hit me." He grinned "Beside I was brought up, never hit a female."

"Really? Why?" Ryuko asked.

"One my Baa-chan would kill me if she knew. And two you're my friend and third I felt your holding back. It wouldn't be fair to show all my stuff and you're just holding back." He sighs.

"How can you tell?" Ryuko looked surprise.

"You wouldn't believe the stuff Baa-chan had me learn." He shook his head while sighing.

"You have to fight me, or else you'll never get in. Beside your Baa-chan isn't here. Not like she has super hearing." Ryuko laughed.

"You be surprise with her." He sweatdrop and sighed.

"Come on! Fight me!" Ryuko perform an up slash which torn a piece of Naruto's gray cloak.

"Huh?" Ryuko saw a quick look underneath, Naruto's cloak. Underneath she saw something glowing on the right side of his body.

"Naruto…could you take off your cloak." Naruto notice she must have saw 'it' he let out a disappointed sigh.

"I was really hoping you didn't see it." He groans.

Grabbing his left shoulder he ripped the cloak off exposing his body and face for all to see.

Ryuko gasps for what she saw.

Naruto wore a pair of black pants, with black combat boots. The red scarf still wore around his neck. He was shirtless but what caught Ryuko's attention the most what was the right side of Naruto's body. Naruto's right arm was a fully cybernetic prosthetic. The right arm gave off a red glow every three seconds.

"Naruto what happen with your arm?" She asked but the young Uzumaki only smiled he didn't even bother asking his childhood friend.

"If you beat me I'll tell ya. How that sounds? Good enough for you to get serious?" He grinned.

"Promise me you won't be drool, once I do." He nod agreeing, Ryuko grabbed the small trigger at the bottom of her glove and pulled it. Suddenly Ryuko was covered in a bright pinkish-red light Naruto covered his eyes from behind blind.

Once the light died down, Naruto looked to see what has become of Ryuko. Only for his eyes nearly popped out from his eyes. Ryuko's new appearance greatly surprised him.

Ryuko have transforms with her sailor uniform. The now Sailor Uniform had become a indestructible suit of armor, though bit a skimpy appearance. The skirt was much shorter, her breasts were slightly expose, she now wore high heels, there were red lines from neck and downward of the transform uniform.

"Ryuko is that you…but…but…but." He said with a stunner voice.

"You said you wouldn't drool, damnit!" She yelled.

"YOU LOOK AWESOME!" He cried with joy.

There was a long pause between the two.

"Huh…say what?" His reaction caught her off guard.

"You look awesome! I always knew you would were beautiful, but now…but now your look great! A total badass!" He laughed while giving her a big thump up.

"Um thanks, Naruto." She blushed while gently scathing her right cheek.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Bout time," He nods.

Ryuko slashed at Naruto, and like before Naruto blocked using his sheathed sword. Ryuko attack again and again, Naruto blocked her attacks. He didn't give in a weaken knee.

All watched as Naruto did nothing but kept blocking Ryuko's attack as if he refused to attack her.

"That guy hasn't even attack, not once what gives?" One of the students asked.

"Yeah weird huh?"

"What a wuss bet he's afraid."

From far above Satsuki watched the battle down below. Like many others she wondered what was going through Naruto's mind…until.

"I see…that is an interesting fighting style this one has." She said.

While Ryuko continue her attack raid on the Uzumaki, Ryuko heard the voice speak out to her.

"_**Ryuko, be carefully. There's something wrong here."**_

'_What's wrong?' _She thought.

Suddenly Naruto took one step back and he grabbed the handle of his sword.

"_**Ryuko! Get back NOW!"**_

Ryuko listen to the voice, and took a big step back away from Naruto.

Naruto popped his sword out from the sheath only an inch. Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by barrier of blade winds.

_'Whoa that was close. Thanks Senketsu.'_

"_**Just be carefully Ryuko, he may be your old friend. But I sense something dangerous about him."**_

'_She saw through my attack. Maybe she isn't that easy to read after all. This should be fun.'_ He grew a big cocky smirk.

Naruto withdraw his blade. Naruto's katana blade was blue colored, it gave off a red lighting spark.

"Let's go."

Naruto strikes with fast slashes. Ryuko quickly reacted with his quick slashes. The two then clash blades as their blades grind against one another.

"Hmm…self-taught not half-bad," He chuckled.

He pushed Ryuko back and delivered a powerful kick to her stomach. The kick sent her flying at least ten feet. Ryuko quickly cover her ground, shaking her head. She gasps when she saw Naruto coming speeding right at her.

When she blocked his speed slash, a shockwave was created upon the second clash.

"Gah!" Ryuko cried.

Ryuko got send flying once again but this time she bounce off the ground at least twice.

"Ah Damnit." She groaned.

"Your technique lacks…something…" She heard Naruto's voice above her.

She rolled over only to look at her childhood friend staring down at her. He held his blade against her throat.

"You changed." She said.

"I've gotten strong." He answered.

"That's not what I mean." She frowned.

"…" He only stared.

He withdraws his blade against her throat.

"I'm not the weak boy everyone knew."

Ryuko got off the ground, as the two were ready to battle again.

Naruto was now attacking. Ryuko was the one now blocking. But then when Naruto missed a swing as Ryuko side dodge, she was about to strike him from the side. Ryuko saw Naruto's katana suddenly glow bright dark blue. When she was about to strike him from the left side, Naruto blocked her surprise attack, but it wasn't over with a simple block.

He broke her guard and began attacking with quick slashes. Then withdraw his blade into the sheath than strike Ryuko's stomach with the metal sheath. Lucky for Ryuko her armored uniform protected her from fatal damage that would have finish any normal person off.

"Gah! Ahhh!" Ryuko cried in pain.

"So tell me, Ryuko. Is finding your father's murderer the only reason you fight?" He asked his friend.

Ryuko getting up from the ground, she grip her blade, she was serious look now.

Ryuko ran towards Naruto as the two clash blades again. Naruto's eyes widen he looked into Ryuko's angry eyes. There he saw 'it' he saw what he needed to see.

"Ah…now I see. Is this your weapon purpose?!" He frowns.

"Huh?" Ryuko looked confuse. There she let her guard down just for a moment.

"Your weapon or should I rather say…your tool or your toy? Is that alone the only reason you picked it up? To have your revenge against the old man's killer, what will you do after you get your revenge?" He asked her.

Their clash once again broke but it was Ryuko who broke it off.

"Ragh!" Ryuko slashed her blade quickly, she knocked Naruto's weapon out of his hand. Looking to see where his blade impaled in the ground.

'_I felt that force. Was it Ryuko hidden strength…I wonder?'_

He looked back at the angry Ryuko.

Ryuko held her scissor blade against Naruto's throat.

"You lose. Now tell me what happen to your arm." She said as she panted.

'_She's full of surprise, Ryuko she's amazing. I see why the old man wanted me to test her.'_

"Ok you win, Ryuko." He gave her a wide friendly smile.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
